An electrochromic device helps to a room of a building or passenger compartment of a vehicle from becoming too warm. The electrochromic device includes bus bars that can be biased and allow the electrochromic device to change from a higher transmission state to a lower transmission state to reduce the transmission of near infrared radiation. The bus bars are desired to have low resistivity and good adhesion to underlying materials. One or more layers in the electrochromic device may limit the selection of materials and processing conditions for the bus bars. Accordingly, improvement in the resistivity and adhesion of the bus bars is desired.
Skilled artisans appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the invention.